


Act Of Contrition

by ifuckboyswhofuckgirls (cadmiumredvulpini)



Series: steve rogers on being a good christian [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother "Bucky" Barnes, Brother Barnes, Church AU, Church Sex, Ephebophilia, M/M, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, almost pwp, choir boy Steve Rogers, confession booth oral sex, curious Steve Rogers, demonic impetus, humping, shower scene, wet make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmiumredvulpini/pseuds/ifuckboyswhofuckgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brother Barnes always looked at you funnily.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>You would smile as you waved at him, other hand in your pocket as the bells sang the end of the mass. You were part of the choir so you always saw him on Saturday afternoons, you in your two-sizes too large blue shirt and your goody two-shoe tan pants and he was in his black shirt and black pants with that Roman collar up against his throat, like a proper priest.</i></p><p> <i>But he never was a proper priest, was he?</i><br/> </p><p>Beware <b>underage</b>, convent sex.</p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/>    <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5781514">Sequel.</a><br/>  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Of Contrition

Brother Barnes always looked at you funnily.

 

You would smile as you waved at him, other hand in your pocket as the bells sang the end of the mass. You were part of the choir so you always saw him on Saturday afternoons, you in your two-sizes too large blue shirt and your goody two-shoe tan pants and he was in his black shirt and black pants with that Roman collar up against his throat, like a proper priest.

 

But he never was a proper priest, was he? You'd recall, you were fifteen then and you'd confessed all these things into the screen and he had said nothing for a while after you'd just recited how you jacked off to a man that afternoon. And then you'd worried before he chuckled audibly and he pulled down the screen and told you you'd just double downed with the masturbation and the queerness. You'd smiled too, and then he just sent you off tellin' you to pray ten hail marys or somethin' like that.

 

And then there was that one time you caught'im behind the screen, some altar server's head bobbing up an' down between his thighs. You were right there in the adjoining compartment and you lingered, and snuck a peek.

 

Brother Barnes'd been moaning out a string of curses and you'd found a tent in your pants just list'nin.

 

You'd said nothing about it to anyone because you'd've done the same thing had Brother Barnes allowed you. Everybody's heard of how Brother Barnes was a reformed Christian and how he's changed and all that after an incident with another man in a bar.

 

So now you were waving at him and then you'd remembered all that and got you a real nice stiffy in between your legs and you apologized for it and turned to leave. But you didn't because he had his hand on your shoulder and he was looking at you funny again and you know how looks like that don't lead to good things.

 

Yet you stayed and his hand lingered and he'd said: 'you'd better confess for that,'

 

His hand fell to your waist and you shouldn't'a come with him but your heart was beating faster than you can think and then it's hotter than it really was and you just let him lead you to the confession booth.

 

And you're staring at him awkwardly in the dim light and he coaxed you into a kiss and his hands were all over you and-

 

You're done. Your body was shaking all over and you're breathless and you're moaning all over the place. Tremor after tremor of white hot pleasure washed over you and then you're back down on earth after your brief glimpse of heaven and you're pretty sure you're going to hell and fuck-

 

You were apologizing before you even knew what was going on and you'd ran out of the small wooden box of heaven and hell and fuck if everyone thinks you peed in your pants.

 

~

 

Now you're standing outside the church, and you're five minutes late and you can't bring yourself to enter. Such a holy place shouldn't've seen what you'd done, but then again Brother Barnes'd done worse.

 

The choir leader waves at you and doesn't bother to ask why you're late. You sit up front in the first row an' you're one of the baritones and Brother Barnes sure as hell won't miss you in the crowd.

 

And he doesn't come. Doesn't pick you out from the crowd and excuses you because he's not there.

 

Choir practice is finally over and the Sacristan Mayor calls you from the back room, where the priests and the sacristans always prepared in before a mass.

 

'You're such a good Christian, Steve.' The Sacristan Mayor tells you. He pats you firmly on the shoulder and leaves you with the robes. He doesn't feel well, he says and leaves you in charge with hanging up the robes that just came from the dry cleaners and then drop them off at the convent.

 

You do a pretty good job at doing that, and you make your way to the convent, connected to the church conveniently from the back room.

 

You hang them up in the priest's common room, starting for the door when a loud grunt from a familiar voice reaches your ears.

 

'Steve..'

 

You can't help but gravitate to the source of the sound and it leads you to a wooden door with sounds of water hitting someone's back harshly and bouncing off the walls and the sound of soap squeaking and-

 

'Fuck, Steve...'

 

You push open the door and amid the steam and heat, Brother Barnes is buck-naked and leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

 

You're dumbfounded. Utterly mesmerized by the size of the organ in between his thighs and oh god it's huge. You realize you'd said that out loud but by now it's too late as Brother Barnes'd stepped forward now, his face hovering above yours that's facing his chest and he places a hand on your shoulder and oh god it's hot. His hand is hot and wet just like you are, and it's on your shoulder and it's on your side, and oh god, oh god, his penis is on your abdomen. He's pulling you closer and the head of his cock is nestled between your chest and he's stooping down to kiss you, you think.

 

'Please...' you say, the 'stop' you meant to add forgotten because he's giving you that look again, and his messy hair's wet and dripping and moving closer oh god, you feel your cock stiffen harder than it ever has before and you're one hundred percent sure you're leaking precome.

 

Oh god oh god oh god your lips are a millimeter a part and he's practically breathing you in and out and your chest is heaving like you're having an asthma attack and it's the most erotic you've ever felt in your life.

 

He smiles before he claims your hungry swollen lips and he does it so softly, the intensity and lust and fervor and the demonic impetus of your sin just brimming behind his lips and oh god oh god he's penetrating you. No, not there but the thought of his tongue being inside of your mouth is the first time you've ever had something (aside from your mother's nipple) from someone else inside your mouth.

 

Brother Barnes is guiding you into the kiss, his hands on the sides of your face and oh god oh god he's humping ever the slightest into your chest and your all wet and you wonder exactly how you're not coming all over the place yet. But you do know why and the reason is still Brother Barnes because you've jacked off an immeasurable number of times between the time you kissed and left for choir practice.

 

These thoughts are distracting you but your cock is fiercely hard and for once you're glad you masturbated a hundred times. Brother Barnes' hands are on your thighs now and on your ass and he moans as he pinches them and paws at them and one of his hands reach back and shut off the shower and he pushes you into the church locker rooms. You worry about the other priests being around and he senses you tense up so he forces his mouth from yours and he whispers into your ear 'congregation today,' and whispers 'fuck, baby' and 'oh god, Stevie' as he humps into you until you relax again.

 

But you can't because what you're doing is illicit and you're seventeen and you manage to say it out loud and he says 'oh, fuck.'

 

You think something's wrong but he says it only makes it hotter and he's humping against your crotch now and you're so close to orgasm because his hands are under your shirt, inside your trousers groping at your ass, your skin. And fuck, you say it out loud already you don't care and oh god it's coming and-

 

He's squirming and trembling on top of you, his humping goes erratic, and it's slowing down and he's coming on you, rope after rope of orgasm sending him to heaven.

 

He kisses you one last time before he lifts himself off you and you have a dreadful fear he's going to leave you like this, but he doesn't and he pulls down your trousers and oh god oh god oh god your cock finds itself warmer and wetter than it's ever been. Brother Barnes' skillful tongue is everywhere and you feel it coming. He bobs up and down on your cock and oh god it's coming.

 

'Holy shit,' you manage and he doesn't get off your cock and even has a firmer resolve about it as he looks up at you with his beautiful, goddamn beautiful eyes and fuck-

 

White hot pleasure rocks through you completely and oh god you never knew pleasure like this, like what had just transpired just a while ago.

 

He's swallowing every drop of your orgasm and every single part of you aches with pleasure, your back arches into Brother Barnes and he only takes your cock in his mouth deeper.

 

'Brother Barnes...' you moan and he slips your softening cock out of his mouth with a soft pop and he lifts himself off his knees and kisses you again, this time more laconically, sloppily but you're both basking in your after glow it's all tongue and smiles into your kissing.

  
He laughs when you call him 'Brother Barnes'  again, saying. 'That's hot and all Stevie, but you can call me Bucky.'

 

'Okay... Bucky.' You try, but it sounds so weird and Bucky ducks down again, you're in his arms, hugging each other firmly, yet lazily, as if unsure of what exactly 'this' is but your pants are at your ankles and he's buck naked so it's anyone's guess.

 

A smidgen of an idea crosses your mind but you're too wrapped up in the moment (and in his arms) right now to think. Your hands run up and down his thighs, his sides, his strong, large biceps and you find yourself sucking on his left nipple mindlessly and he just chuckles and kisses your hair.

 

It's heaven and hell at the same time but right now, fuck the church and fuck sinning because you've had enough temptation and if this is what sin is, well, you'll wanna sin every goddamn night.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [oxymoronbarnes](http://oxymoronbarnes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Sequel is finally up! Check it here: [Magnificat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5781514)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos on there as well as here!


End file.
